The present inventive concept relates to a resin dispensing apparatus. An existing resin dispensing apparatus coats a light emitting device using a method in which a syringe, filled with a fixed amount of a phosphor-containing degassed resin in a liquid phase, is connected to a dispenser. A phosphor-containing resin is supplied to the dispenser, which discharges a fixed amount of the phosphor-containing resin.
Over time, the syringe is filled with the phosphor-containing resin. Problematically, a phosphor contained in the phosphor-containing resin settles in a lower part of the syringe. Consequently, the settling of the phosphor results in a non-uniform distribution of the phosphor throughout the phosphor-containing resin, which results in an increased difference of the color coordinates of light emitted by light emitting device packages manufactured together.